


Draw. Breath. Release

by White_Raven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, a little bit of dirty talk, a lot of teasing, some minor edging if you wanna call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Raven/pseuds/White_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone wrong, Phil is the only person who can provide what Clint needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw. Breath. Release

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for a dear friend.

_Draw. Breath. Release._

Clint watched as the arrow hit the bullseye, not surprised, but not pleased by it missing death center. With a frown, he drew a settling breath and released it before raising his bow once again.

_Draw. Breath. Release._

For someone who wasn´t in possession of perfect eyesight, it would look like the perfect shot. Not to Clint. His second shot better than the first but still not good enough for the world´s best marksman.

His body tensed slightly and he fought the impulse to turn around, knowing that Coulson would be standing by the door.

_Watching. Waiting. Assessing._

With a frown he raised his bow and concentrated on his breathing.

_Draw. Breath. Release._

Almost perfect but still not good enough.

He couldn´t hear Coulson which meant that the other man hasn´t moved yet, waiting for Clint to acknowledge him. In a different life, Clint might have found it in him to accredit it to some kind of stupid romantic notion that he knew Phil was in the room, might have made himself believe that the air changed and his skin tingled and he just _knew_ it was Phil standing behind him instead of one of the hundred more obvious options. In a different life though, Clint mused, he and Phil would not have crossed paths which made any romantic notion a moot point, anyway.

No, the air was still the same and the only reason his skin _did_ tingle was because it screamed in protest of being overused. Clint knew it might have not been his most intelligent move to come to the range, planning to shoot for hours when he was just released from medical care after a mission gone wrong.

The reason, the only reason why Clint knew that Coulson was behind him and therefore no threat apparent was because of Phil´s shoes. Standard issue boots that all S.H.I.E.L.D Agents wore in the field, yet Clint knew the way Phil moved and the slight drag in his right leg that very few would ever notice, was a sure giveaway. The barely noticeable limp was a souvenir from Loki. Doctors and specialist too busy with saving Phil´s heart that they couldn´t have cared less about a broken leg at the time.

Sometimes Clint was thankful for the warning the limp gave him.

Most of the time he was just thankful for Phil.

Clint had always been aware of his surroundings, living on the street, looking over your shoulder anticipating an attack had made him an expert of noticing other people´s weaknesses and tells. The stronger your opponent, the better you had to be at finding a weak spot. Coulson isn´t a man who has a lot of those, and Clint knows that he and Tasha are probably Phil´s biggest weaknesses. He tries not to think about that too much.

When the next arrow hits death center, he allows himself a small smile and turns to face Phil.

“You disobeyed a direct order, Barton.”

Clint´s only answer was a shurg, having a doctor telling him to rest was more of a suggestion and not a direct order in his book. He knows Coulson disagrees and says nothing.

Phil sighs and jerks his head, “with me.” Clint can´t do anything but follow.

They didn´t say a word until they left the parking garage in Phil´s black SUV. For a brief moment Clint wishes for the soft leather seat of Lola, something that always reminded him of their first official date. Something that made him believe in normalcy in a world that was now shaped by magic, a world in where a God fought alongside him and a man that should long have been dead was near indestructible. But even with people in armored suits and a too angry scientist turned monster they hadn´t managed to save today´s mission. A mission that brought Black Widow into the hospital because they all failed. Because Hawkeye wasn´t fast enough and couldn´t make the shot.

“When can I see her?” He wished he couldn´t recognize his own voice, but it was without a doubt one he had used before, when he was just a kid, begging Barney not to leave him.

“Tomorrow.” Phil´s voice was like it always has been. Sure and comforting, the only voice able to calm the waves inside Clint.

Phil didn´t try to tell Clint that it wasn´t his fault, they both knew he wouldn´t believe it anyway. Him not being in the air vents, making his way towards Natasha’s hospital room was the most obvious indicator just how much he blamed himself for her current state.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

Home wasn´t the Avenger´s tower. Home was Phil´s apartment and the only place Clint could let go of Agent Barton and Hawkeye. Home was the only place he trusted himself enough to give up the control that had always saved his life. Home was finding himself again after failing, after not being good enough, fast enough.

Home was Phil.

Had been since the moment four years ago when he sat down in Phil´s office with a cup of coffee saying nothing, and Phil had let him.

Had been since the minute three years ago, when he allowed himself to believe in the most foolish things of all when he whispered about “love” after kissing Phil.

They both entered the dark apartment in silence, and Clint didn´t dare to move. Not yet. He watched Phil as the other man opened his jacket and draped it over the kitchen chair.

Clint closed his eyes, waiting for Phil´s command to “undress” and when it came, he smiled.

It was something they both needed. Clint to feel like he belonged, someone to take care of him and taking the responsibility of life and death from him. Phil needed to touch and to see and to know that he still had everything he nearly lost when Loki pushed that spear through him.

They didn´t do this often, only when the need to breath became unbearable, and both had figured out that this is, when not the only way, the surest way to stop them from suffocating.

Clint undressed himself slowly, the way he knew Phil likes and when he stood naked in the middle of the living room, that was when he finally opened his eyes again, watching Phil pouring himself a glass of wine before sitting down in the armchair. Eyes never leaving Clint.

_Watching. Waiting. Assessing._

Phil finished his glass of Merlot faster than he normally would and Clint tried to hide his smirk at his lover´s impatience. Another weakness of Phil´s though it was one that Clint was fond of.

Phil didn´t smile but his eyes showed a glint that told Clint that he knew very well what was going on inside his head. Clint didn´t doubt that for a second. Phil had always known him the best, even more so than Tasha.

“You didn´t fill out your paperwork, Clint.”

Clint couldn´t help but laugh. Phil was the best lover he could wish for, and beside Tasha his closest friend, but he sure lacked in the department of dirty talk.

“You gonna punish me for that, sir?” He tried to keep a straight face but knew he most likely failed miserable.

That was another thing Phil had taught him. That sex could not only be mind blowing but that there was always room for fun as well.

Phil shook his head, his amusement showing. “No. That only means that I have to do yours since you are going to be occupied.”

Clint frowned and his eyes followed Phil as the older man placed the empty wineglass on the table and raised from the chair. He made his way into the bedroom, beckoning Clint to follow him.

Standing in the doorway he noticed that Phil had gotten rid of his tie and was opening the locked drawer. The drawer they only used when both of them were in need to breath a little easier.

He nodded, silently allowing Phil to choose which items are going to be with them for the night.  
With raised eyebrows he noticed that Phil only put a cock-ring and an average sized vibrator out of the box.

He needed more than that to free him tonight and he had thought Phil had understood. Before Clint could voice his objection thought, Phil´s eyes found his and his own raw need was mirrored in the deep depths of brown.

He swallowed as his cock began to stiffen and bit his lip to hold a moan inside when Phil´s eyes traveled down his body and landed on his rapidly hardening cock.

“Come here.”

Clint moved without noticing the actual steps until he was face to face with his lover. The need in Phil´s eyes was only matched by the warmth that shimmered through and Clint relished the hand Phil raised to gently stroke his cheek.

When their lips met for a soft kiss, Clint did moan, first in pleasure and soon in protest after Phil pulled away.

“On your knees.” Phil´s voice was low and soft but Clint wasn´t fooled by it. The steel underneath the softness had always the desired effect. Clint´s complete submission.

He got down on his knees, hands behind his back and not caring about the battle wounds he could still feel, and waited for Phil´s subtle nod before opening his lovers pants and taking the hard cock of his lover in hand.

Phil, different to Clint, never closed his eyes when he was pleasured this way, he always preferred to hold eye contact with Clint. And Clint had always been too captivated to break it.

This time was no different, and after a few hard strokes, Clint leaned down to kiss and nuzzle the hard shaft before taking the tip into his mouth. One of Phil´s hand moved to Clint´s neck while the other stroked the smaller man´s shoulder.

Phil squeezed his shoulder and Clint took that as a sign to take more of Phil´s dick into his mouth. Changing his breathing to adapt to any situation was a given for an archer and Clint had no problem adjusting his breathing now to accommodate Phil´s thick and long shaft. With every downward motion he took more of his lovers cock inside, fighting against the urge to break eye contact and moan in pleasure at the wonderful rich taste that was purely _Phil_.

The hand that had been on his neck moved into his hair, gripping it tightly when Clint managed to swallow the whole size of Phil. He longed to touch the heavy balls and strong thighs, but Phil had not made any demands and Clint knew better than to remove his hands from behind his back without Phil´s permission.

When Phil´s breathing changed and he was near coming he wasn´t surprised by his lover´s light shove against his shoulder and with a tang of disappointment, Clint released the now leaking cock. Missing the taste of it as soon as it slipped out of his mouth, licking his lips in an attempt to savor what was left of it.

Without another word, Phil moved to the closet across the room and as Clint saw him coming back with two black silk ties, he could barely hide his excitement.

“On the bed. On your back.”

Clint didn´t lose any time to follow Phil´s instruction and when Phil bend forward to first spread and then tie Clint´s arms to the bed with the silk ties, he took a deep breath and inhaled Phil´s smell. If he wouldn´t already be so damn hard, this would have made sure of it.

With his arms tied to the bed, Clint watched as Phil finally undressed himself. After three years it was still a sight Clint couldn´t tear his eyes away from.

Phil smiled and stroked one of Clint´s thighs as he climbed onto the bed.

Clint moaned as he could finally feel naked skin on naked skin and welcomed the deep kiss as his lover devoured him.

He was slightly confused when Phil instead of playing with his nipples like he usually would turned his back to him. Confusion turned into understanding when he was greeted with the sight of Phil´s backside, and his mouth watered when his lover´s round and perfect ass came closer to his face.

“You know what to do, Clint.” Phil crouched over him and used his hands to spread his own ass cheeks, allowing Clint a perfect few of his lover´s hole. “Eat me. Shove your tongue inside me and fuck me with it.” He slowly sat down on Clint´s face and Clint didn´t lose any time lapping at the hole that was presented to him. It was a bit harder than normal, with his hands bound to the bedpost, and Clint lifted his head to get better access. He lapped, sucked and licked Phil´s hole until it was wet and relaxed enough for the tip of his tongue to penetrate. The sharp intake of his lover´s breath only heightened Clint´s arousal and after a few penetrative strokes with the tip he finally got enough inside to explore the inside of Phil´s ass.

He had no idea how much time had gone by and how long he had spent licking inside Phil´s hole, but by the sounds Phil was making and the leaking of his own cock it must have been a while.

“Stop.”

Clint pulled out, and the same regret that letting go of his lover´s cock filled him now as he was no longer buried inside Phil´s hole.

He expected Phil to spread his legs, put the minimum amount of lube to use and fuck him hard and fast. But like so often, Phil surprised him by moving to the small table that was located near the window of the big bedroom.

“What?”

Phil turned back to Clint, his cock red and begging for a hole to fuck, yet Phil´s voice did not betray his state of arousal when he mustered Clint.

“I told you I had to do your paperwork.”

“You are fucking joking, right?” Because no way in hell would Phil leave him hanging like that, would not allow Clint to come, would not allow himself the pleasure of ramming that hard as steel cock inside him.

Phil crocked his head, and Clint could finally see some emotion in those brown eyes. Amusement mixed with mischief and ...Clint knew he was fucked. Sadly, not literally.

“Right. I did promise you´d be occupied, didn´t I?”

With a wink ...a damn wink ...Phil took the cock ring and vibrator that still laid unused on the bed in hand and turned back to Clint.

“I also want to mention that I did not allow you to speak.” The sing-song tone in his voice made Clint want to flip him off, only pure self preservation stopped him from doing so.

The cock ring was put on in a matter of seconds, a toy they both had a lot of experience with.

“Bend your knees and spread your legs.”

Clint did as he was told and wondered when Phil had had the time to put lube on the dildo, but all thoughts were gone when he felt pressure between his ass cheeks and he couldn´t help the satisfied hiss from escaping his lips when the cold and hard vibrator was shoved deep inside him.  
“You´re beautiful like this.”

Hands tied to the bed after sucking his lover off and a dildo shoved inside his ass after eating Phil´s and this stupid comment was the one that made him blush? Clint had always known he wasn´t right in the head.

He wanted to tell Phil to shut up and would have done so, not caring about him not being allowed to speak, but the moment he opened his mouth, Phil turned the vibrator on and the words that were lying on Clint´s tongue turned into needy moans.

Fuck...but there was no better feeling than having something shoved deep inside him. The only thing better would be Phil´s cock, and Clint hoped to God that he would soon feel that length inside him, too.

Phil watched him for a minute before returning to his desk and if Clint wouldn´t have been so damn busy not writhing and moaning like a damn cat in heat, he would roll his eyes at his partners antics. The damn bastard really _did_ intend to do some paperwork.

The first 15 minutes were pure bliss. The vibrator hitting his prostate constantly and Clint felt like he was flying on a high like noting he had ever experienced before.

The next 15 minutes made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn´t stop himself from moaning and begging, writhing against the sheets and watching Phil doing paperwork and not once looking up. Only telling Clint that the more he talked or writhed, the longer this would take.

After half an hour it became torture and Clint nearly used his safeword. He wasn´t sure why he didn´t, it wouldn´t have been the first time he had used it and he knew that Phil would end the scene immediately and wrap him up in those strong, safe arms. Something kept him from doing it and he found out what it was after 53 minutes.

Freedom.

_Draw. Breath. Release._

Freedom.

After 53 minutes, Clint began to cry. He also began to forget everything but the pressure in his ass and the constant push against his prostate. He forgot that he had been too slow. Forgot, how for a brief moment, he thought he had lost Tasha. He forgot her ashen face when she was transported to the hospital. He forgot is failure. He forgot Agent Barton. Forgot Hawkeye.

The only thing remaining was Clint.

Clint and Phil.

“Open your eyes.” Not a command this time, just a plea. When he did open his eyes, there was nothing in his ass anymore but Phil´s hard cock, and it was Phil who kissed his tears away and it was Phil who with just one rocking motion brought Clint to orgasm.

Later, after Phil got himself off, Clint was wrapped up in strong arms. Feeling safe. Feeling reborn.

“Thank you.” His voice was raw from all the shouting he couldn´t remember.

“I love you, Clint.”

He was home.

_Draw. Breath. **Release.** ___


End file.
